


When The Day Met The Night

by Viva_La_Rivailleucion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Carla Yeager, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Coming Out, Dork Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Duets, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Yeager Loves Levi, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Homophobic Language, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is a Sweetheart, Levi Loves Eren Yeager, Levi has brown eyes, Levi is a leggiero tenor, Levi is a singer, Levi is dyslexic, Levi si a sweetie, Levi's a fucking nerd, M/M, Nobody - Freeform, POV Eren Yeager, Pastel Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shikishima is Levi's dad, Shikishima is levi's father, Soulmates, Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Swearing, They hold hands under the tables and I CANNT, This is based in the UK, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), basically he's brendon urie, musical theatre, oh god hold me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viva_La_Rivailleucion/pseuds/Viva_La_Rivailleucion
Summary: Hey, I'm Eren.16, he/him, hella gay.*Eren sent you a message!*Mikasa's cousin is cute. Like really cute.*Eren sent you a message!*Oh my god, Armin...help he just brushed hands.*Eren sent you a message!*ARMIN PLEASEMeet Eren Jaeger, a young boy going through the ups and downs of life. When Eren finally leaves his hellhole of a highschool to pursue college, he realises that he van finally be himself and not be judged. When Mikasa's cousion transfers to the same college, Eren finds himself head over heals for the new student. How will it go for him?Read on to find out!(i can't write summaries okay)





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

**PROLOGUE**

 

 

 

 

 

Our story begins in the summer of 2016, more specifically the summer holidays of that year. You see, it was going to be my first year of college, and needless to say, I was already shitting myself.

I’d just left high school two weeks before I met him, and to be honest, I was glad to be finally rid of that shit tip. Can you blame me? It was filled with judgemental pricks. Luckily, they lacked the brain capacity to get into any of the decent colleges in our area, so they could kiss me (and my gay ass) goodbye.

You see, my name is Eren Jaeger, and I’m openly gay. Of course, the popular students used that as an opportunity to try to belittle me, but I couldn’t give less of a shit on what they thought. At the end of the day, they lacked the brain cells to realise that homophobic remarks wouldn’t bring me down in the slightest, I couldn’t give a shit about their out-dated and bigoted opinions. They couldn’t and wouldn’t change me. I am me and I’m damn proud of who I am. Besides, who’d want to be a future has-bean waiting to happen?

**_Hint: Not me._ **

I remember it, clear as day. I was over at Mikasa’s house, with Armin, two of my childhood best friends, we were inseparable; hell some teachers compared us to the golden trio From Harry Potter!

That’s when Mikasa mentioned that her cousin was moving to our town. His name was Levi, and she hadn’t seen him since they were toddlers. I myself had never met Levi. Like Mikasa, Levi was half Japanese, on his father’s side. His father, Shikishima, was the older twin brother to Mikasa’s father. Levi’s mother was French, and her name was Kuchel. Though, Mikasa told me he’s lived in England for the majority of his life, and as a result of it, could speak fluent English, much like herself. She told us that Levi would be starting college with us, though she couldn’t recall which courses he had chosen to study.

_“His family are still in the process of moving here, Kuchel wants him to meet us, and hang out with us sometime during Summer, so he has someone that he knows before he starts, that way he won’t feel like an outcast.’’ Is what Mikasa had told Armin and I, with a affirming nod, “He’ll come here some day over the holidays, I don’t know a date yet, but she’s suggesting that we show him around town, maybe grab some college supplies while we’re out too…we’ll all be on the same bus might I add.”_

Armin and I nodded, exchanging a glance. Armin is by far the quietest of the three, though he is by no means stupid. He aced his English, maths and sciences. He chose to study A-Level English Language, psychology, criminology and law. His quiet demeanour often gave people the wrong impression. The same kids would use the same old clichéd ‘insults’, such as ‘swot, ‘dweeb’ and so on. So much so that Armin actually began to tally it up. Needless to say the results were…predictable. Armin has a heart of gold; he would always put others before himself and try to come up with the most logical solution to any problem that he encountered. He was voted ‘Most likely to be prime minister’, in the leaver’s assembly.

Mikasa was the strong yet silent type. The ‘mum friend’, the one who often tries to keep me in line. Sometimes she can be a little overbearing, but like Armin, she means well.

Mikasa is sporty, unlike me, I prefer lounging around and binging weird shows on Netflix, you know the kind that make you think, ‘‘What the ever loving fuck am I watching and why the hell do I want to watch more?!’’ That’s me. The generic; but relatable Tumblr teen. Yes, my parent’s could’ve had a NASA astronaut or some kind of ground breaking scientist…but no. They had me. The Tumblr user. The feisty one, with a short fused temper.

Ah, they love me really, and I love them a lot too. My parents are the world to me. They love and accept me for who I am, they put a roof over my head, feed me, clothe me. They’ve never once raised a hand to me. They’re fair, they don’t believe in violence. They never have done.

My father would often scold me when I used to get into fights as a young boy, chastising me with firm words and wisdom.

_“Eren Bryce Jaeger, how many times must I tell you that violence is never the answer. Throwing punches and hitting people makes you just as bad as them.”_ My father lectured me yet again as he wiped at my bloody nose. I’d gotten into yet another fight with some kid down the street who’d stolen Armin’s book. They, like us travelled in a group, probably because they’d look even more pathetic than usual if it were just the one of them.

_I swear to God, parents just give us middle names so that they can use them when we’re in trouble._

I’m known to be a daydreamer, or so my mother says. I’ll often find myself loosing focus or going off on a tangent….my imagination tends to run wild….

 

“I wonder if Levi has a middle name…?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're introduced to Levi here! This was REALLY rushed, but the next chapter will be longer! I take requests over on my Tumblr!

Levi hated flights with a passion. Actually, a more accurate way to describe it would be that he fucking outright _despised_ them with every fibre of his being.

Could you blame him? God only knows when those trays were really cleaned down, after all he’d seen women changing their babies on the damn things! How disgusting....then again, it wasn’t like he’d be eating that so called ‘slop’ they served on the flight anyways. The thought alone made him want to make a beeline for the nearest bathroom, pronto. Of course, that was also filthy. He’d wait.

He flicked through his phone sighing, he’d already listened to the majority of his music. Mostly, the teen listened to bands, such as Fall Out Boy, Panic! At The Disco, Twenty One Pilots and My Chemical Romance.

His light brown eyes travelled to the window, which reflected his bored gaze back to him. Luckily for him, the plane would soon begin descending on the runway at the airport.

Such a mundane flight!

He sighed for what was possibly the thousandth time. He was antsy, and bored. Combine that with the uncomfortable seats and he could definitely say that the metal deathtrap was akin to some kind of torture chamber. He glanced at his parents, who were idly chatting amongst themselves.

Shikishima, his father was a man standing at 6 foot and two inches. Despite his somewhat intimidating appearance, Shikishima was a kindly soul. He was slim, with a crop of straight black hair, that he always wore combed forwards. Like Levi, the man had a rather youthful face, though he sported a slight moustache.

His mother, Kuchel was beautiful. She had long inky black hair that cascaded down her back in natural waves. It almost reminded Levi of the mermaid’s from the fairytales that she used to read to him. Her eyes were almond shaped, and an almost inhumane silver. Rarely, did she wear make up, for she was so naturally beautiful that it simply wasn’t necessary.

Levi was extremely close to both of his parents, he smiled softly at them, causing Kuchel to smile back and wave at her only son. Though it soon disappeared as the pilot announced the plane would soon be descending and that passengers were to put up their trays, and prepare for landing. With a sigh he put up the tray, and buckled his belt, and before long the plane came to a bumpy stop on the runway. And so began the newest chapter of his new life, yet he wasn’t ecstatic... Only one thought clouded his mind, it was nagging at the back of his subconscious.

 

_“I have to tell them…_ ’


End file.
